sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Ludwig Göransson
| birth_place = Linköping, Sweden | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 2008–present | label = |Glassnote|Island|Interscope Records}} | associated_acts = }} Ludwig Göransson ( ; ; born September 1, 1984) is a Swedish composer, conductor, and record producer. His work includes Fruitvale Station, the Rocky franchise entries ''Creed'' and ''Creed II'', and ''Venom''. For his work on the 2018 superhero film Black Panther, he won the Grammy Award for Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media and the Academy Award for Best Original Score, as well as a nomination for the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Score. Göransson is known for his work on U.S. TV sitcoms Community, Happy Endings, and New Girl. As a producer, he has frequently collaborated with Childish Gambino, producing his studio albums Camp, Because the Internet and "Awaken, My Love!" among others''.'' Göransson's producing work on Gambino's single "This Is America" was met with acclaim and accolades. The song earned him two Grammy Awards for Record of the Year and Song of the Year, respectively. Overall, his work with Gambino earned him six Grammy Award nominations. He has also produced for other recording artists such as Haim, Chance the Rapper and Pell. Early life Göransson was born and raised in Linköping, Sweden. He has a sister named Jessika. He began music lessons at a young age and went on to graduate from the Royal College of Music in Stockholm. In 2007, he moved to Los Angeles to study at the University of Southern California Scoring for Motion Picture and Television program. It was at USC that Ludwig met Ryan Coogler. Ludwig composed music for the award-winning short film Fig in 2011 (written by Alex George Pickering), which Ryan directed while at USC. The pair would eventually go on to work together on Fruitvale Station, ''Creed'' and ''Black Panther''. Soon after graduating USC he began work assisting Theodore Shapiro known for films such as Along Came Polly, The Devil Wears Prada, Idiocracy, and Tropic Thunder to name a few. Ludwig's first break came in 2009 as the composer for the comedy ''Community''. Film composer In 2013, Ludwig's first feature film came from fellow former USC graduate Ryan Coogler. Ludwig composed the score to Coogler's critically acclaimed drama Fruitvale Station, based on the fatal shooting of 22-year-old Oscar Grant on January 1, 2009. The film won the Grand Jury Prize and Audience awards in the Dramatic category at the 2013 Sundance Film Festival, also taking home the Avenir Prize and Un Certain Regard awards at the Cannes Film Festival. In August 2013, Göransson signed a management deal as a composer for Jay-Z's label, Roc Nation.ROCNATION | Ludwig Goransson That year he also composed the music for the movie We're the Millers. In 2015, Coogler and Göransson again worked together this time on the critically acclaimed Rocky franchise film ''Creed''. By 2016-17, he was scoring True Memoirs of an International Assassin, Central Intelligence and Everything, Everything. In 2018, Göransson and Coogler arrived at their third collaboration ''Black Panther''. Pitchfork|website=pitchfork.com|language=en|access-date=2018-07-06}} Göransson set out to create a score that would sit somewhere between traditional African instrumentation and a traditional superhero score. In order to do this he travelled to Senegal to research traditional African music and instruments. There he met musician Baaba Maal whose voice is featured in the score who sings in his native Fula language. He later traveled to the International Library of African Music in South Africa, founded by Hugh Tracey, where he listened to recordings of traditional musicians to ensure the score had a culturally traditional sound. In 2019, Göransson's score for "Black Panther" won an Academy Award for "Best Original Score"https://oscar.go.com/nominees/music-original-score/black-panther Record producer In 2010, when Donald Glover first approached Göransson about his side project, Childish Gambino, the two were working on the set of Community. Since then they have released three albums Camp, Because the Internet, and "Awaken, My Love!". Inspired by Parliament Funkadelic and black power music of the ‘70s, "Awaken, My Love!" Göransson served as producer and writer for every song on the album. In November, they earned four Grammy nominations for their work, including Album of the Year and Record of the Year for "Redbone." In 2012, Göransson produced HAIM's debut EP and helped establish the band with a brand new sound on the song "Forever". He also produced two songs on HAIM's debut album Days Are Gone. On May 5, 2018, This Is America was released. Produced by Gambino and Ludwig Göransson the song features a gospel-style choir and background contributions from various American rappers Young Thug, Slim Jxmmi, BlocBoy JB, 21 Savage, Quavo and Offset. "This Is America" debuted at number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, becoming the 31st song to do so in the chart's history. The song won in all four of its nominated categories at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards for Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Best Rap/Sung Performance, and Best Music Video. Personal life Göransson is married to American violinist Serena McKinney. Discography Awards and nominations References External links * * }} Category:Ludwig Göransson Category:1984 births Category:Living people Category:Male film score composers Category:Male television composers Category:Swedish film score composers Category:Television composers Category:Musicians from Linköping, Sweden Category:Theodore Shapiro Category:David Buckley Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Sunna Wehrmeijer Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Bill Conti Category:John Ashton Thomas Category:Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Jeff Danna Category:Mychael Danna Category:James Horner Category:Simon Franglen Category:John Paesano Category:John Debney Category:Josh Debney Category:Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Alan Silvestri Category:Carter Burwell Category:Stuart Michael Thomas Category:Roger Suen Category:Jasha Klebe Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Nathan Matthew David Category:Kazuma Jinnouchi Category:David Fleming Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Lior Rosner